deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
General RAAM
General RAAM was the quiet, powerful and cruel General of the Locust military forces from the beginning of Emergence Day, when the Locust first appeared from beneath Serra's surface to wage war with the COG, and for the first 14 years of the war with the humans occupying the planet. RAAM's decisive and ruthless strategies were key to defeating the established COG as thoroughly as the Locust did on E-Day, forcing the COG into only a few key locations across the entire planet and forcing them to turn their satellite lasers on their own populace just to survive. In combat, RAAM was infamous for his brutal strength- easily flipping a car over with his bare hands and able to lift and wield a heavy Troika mounted machine gun. He also wielded a custom serrated blade which he used to slay the COG Gears who stood against him, easily penetrating their armor. RAAM was the only known Locust to wield the smaller Kryll species- an airborne creature that could shred the flesh and armor off a soldier, leaving them nothing but bone in seconds, but were unable to stand the light- which killed them under extended exposure. After 14 years of pushing back the COG, the desperate humans launched the Lightmass Offensive, intending to use the powerful Lightbomb to decimate the Locust Horde underground in their own homes. RAAM and his Kryll faced off with Marcus Fenix and his best friend, Dom, on board the train carrying the Lightmass Bomb, but the two Gears were able to overwhelm him and finally kill him, taking their revenge for all their brothers-in-arms killed by Raam's hands. While the Lightmass Offensive ultimately failed to stop the Locust Horde, without RAAM the Locust leadership was greatly lessened, and the Lightmass Bomb was able to wipe out the Kryll species. Battle vs. Joseph Capelli (by Drayco90) The long strife of the War had long left a wound on parts of the world- cuts deep enough, it was hard to believe that life would ever thrive in the decayed corpse that became the landscape. On one such battlefield, a small town once, wiped out by countless years of conflict, a solitary warrior marches on, undeterred- his eyes flickering with determination. Joseph Capelli was done with being a soldier. He had fought the good fight; gave everything he had and then some, to keep his homeland and the world safe from the threat of the alien Chimera, and yet it wasn’t enough. Nothing was ever enough. Capelli thought back to his last conversation with Hale, the final bullet that punctuated the memories was the sound that ushered in the knowledge that the war was over- the Chimera had won. All he cared about now was taking care of his family. He wasn’t out to save the world; he only wanted to survive it. And yet here he was: Bullseye in-hand, falling back into the oh-so-familiar routine of patrolling a hostile environment. Malikov had managed to convince him that the Console Wars were one that he couldn’t afford to simply let pass by. Intel suggested that one the enemy had been using this town as a staging ground, and it was up to Joseph to move in and investigate exactly what was happening down here. Glancing down, he saw Jack’s mitten poking out of his pocket, and he solemnly resolved to get this done. He was going to make this world a better place for his son to grow up in, or he would die trying. The Locust Horde had mobilized across the expansive battlefields in order to gain a foothold, and this small human settlement served as a decent headstone for their underground nexus as well as any other. The territory was under heated debate as another alien race was trying to push in from the north, leaving the bulk of the Chimera forces occupied, but General RAAM and a contingent of Theron Guards remained behind to keep the underground secured for the Queen. The General had taken up residence within the large, hollowed out town hall- the shoddy husk of a building was one of the few locations that his Kryll horde could safely find refuge from the cleansing burn of the sun that was so fatal to their kind. Normally, during the night, RAAM would have sent the Kryll to patrol the landscape, shredding any who dare approach with the arrogance or ignorance to think to sneak into the Locust’s camp- but their kind’s numbers were running low, and he knew that he would need them to fight. Instead, RAAM would have to be content to let his Theron patrol the small town. They were elite soldiers- among the best of the best, and the town was small enough that there wasn’t too much ground for them to cover, but RAAM knew he was still being placed in a less than optimal situation, and that was something that bothered him. His monstrous hand reached down to the hilt of his serrated blade. More than anything right now, he wanted to be on the frontlines of the battlefield with the majority of the troops, but in the end, orders were orders- and when Queen Myrrah demands that you hold the line, you hold the line. He was nothing if not loyal. Capelli snuck into the ruined town under the deep cover of late night. He wasn’t sure of the time, but he made sure to wait a few hours after the sun fell before making his move, to optimize his chances of sneaking in. Keeping crouched low and using the decrepit buildings around for cover, he began to make his way to the center of town slowly, but cautiously. As he ducked down beneath a small building, mostly caved in from mortar fire of some kind long ago, he heard a nearby twig snap, and the thud of the footprints of something more than mere human- a sound deeply ingrained in his head by numerous close encounters with the Chimera horde. Reaching for his trusty HE .44 Magnum, Capelli leaned just a small bit out of cover where he saw it- a lumbering albino brute, with blood red armor that made it visible even under the cover of darkness. In its hands, a strange bow-like weapon was readied. The former Sentinel glanced around- but it appeared the creature was alone. Deciding to take his chances, Capelli leapt forward, ramming his elbow into the creature’s head with the fullest of his strength, tackling it to the ground. The two soldiers grappled on the ground, exchanging brutal punches and kicks, but despite the Locust’s tough flesh and superhuman strength, Capelli was able to keep it pinned down, finally putting a bullet in the monster’s screaming maw- splattering the ground with the contents of its skull. “So much for the quiet approach...” Capelli grunted under his ragged breath as he rolled off the fallen alien. He wasn’t expecting such powerful resistance- he had hoped he would be able to strangle it out silently, but unless they were alone here, that brawl was sure to attract attention. As quickly as he could manage, Capelli leapt into the small battered building across the street, taking cover. The aroma of decay, mixed with the faint smell of alcohol filled the cobweb-infested tombstone of a building. The long deserted counter behind the former Sentinel indicated the building must have been some kind of bar or general store. From the dust-caked, cracked window, he was able to see a rough equivalent of what was happening outside. Another three, at least, similar guards had been drawn from whatever their normal patrols were to investigate the commotion. Two of the bow-wielding guards approached the body, one of them crouching to down to closely investigate the wounds- or perhaps recover tags. Whatever it was, Capelli recognized the opportunity, and triggered the HE magnum bullet on the ground- igniting the glycerin laced within the bullet causing a massive explosion, sending both of the guards flying. Unfortunately for the Sentinel, the last remaining Guard seemed to notice him in the window as it fell backwards from the blast. Capelli leapt downwards, expecting some kind of return fire- but what he wasn’t expecting was a glowing arrow blasting through the window, flying straight past the counter, imbedding itself deep in the wall across from Capelli. With a click, the arrow exploded- knocking Capelli backwards, hard, into the open hand of the Theron Guard. Effortlessly slinging him out into the open by his collar, the Guard drew another Torque Bow round, charging an emulsion-arrow leveled directly at the Sentinel’s head. While his vision blurred and his head raced from the blast, Capelli knew he needed to act fast, drawing his knife and plunging it deep into the back of the Locust’s knee. As the alien stumbled backwards, Capelli unloaded a series of Magum bullets into the creature’s body and head, finally bringing it down. Panting, the former soldier holstered the knife and wiped the blood from his mouth- the center of town wouldn’t be too far; the sooner he could get there, the quicker he could conclude his mission and get home. He just hoped there wasn’t too much waiting for him after all the noise he had just created. General RAAM heard the sound of battle outside, interrupting the maddening silence of the night. Quickly grabbing his Troika machine gun, he prepared to head out to meet his enemies, hoping that there would still be something left for him to kill when he arrived. Looking to his Kryll, he commanded a single, bellowing word. “Go.” His intentions were clear to them, however- find the intruders, but don’t kill. You can wound them as much as you want, but find them; I want to end them personally. With that, the creatures swarmed outwards into the town with incredible speed. Strolling out of the Town Hall slowly behind them- his already slow, plodding pace weighed down further by his heavy machine gun, RAAM observed where his pets traveled. It didn’t take long for them to find the intruder- a single, small, unarmored, human man. They tore at him, opening tears in his flesh and raking his arms and face. RAAM growled as he approached- his Theron Guards were nowhere to be seen, and based on the sounds he had heard, it was clear what had happened. Surely this man was only the last remaining survivor of the group that had attacked- a coward, hiding in the back as the larger, armored members of the company charged into battle with shotguns and chainsaws. Suddenly, the man managed to draw a grenade from his belt, throwing it into the crowd around him- lighting them up in a burst of flame that spread to the ground like numerous small worms tunneling out in all directions- sending the Kryll floating to the ground, burning to death. In a rage, the General began to open fire with a burst of machine gun fire. Capelli looked up, meeting the Locust’s eyes, before rolling to the side, dodging the burst of gunfire. Moving quick, he drew a heavy machine gun of his own and flipped a switch, deploying some kind of huge yellow barrier that defended his front. As he slowly approached cover, RAAM realized that the machine gun wasn’t going to deal any damage against this foe. He tossed it aside- allowing him a swifter movement speed as he drew his Boltok Pistol, firing multiple shots just to keep pushing the man backwards. Capelli ducked behind a deserted truck, partially reclaimed by nature, as he began to return fire with the Wraith, intending to suppress the General and keep him pinned down- but the Locust warrior charged forward, quickly slamming his foot into the Wraith’s barrier, slamming Capelli to the ground bellow, knocking the machine gun from his hands. A round from the Boltok Pistol pierced the Sentinel’s shoulder, filling him with a pang of sharp pain as fresh blood rushed from his battered body. RAAM pulled the trigger again, only to realize the pistol was out of ammo. Grunting, the Locust holstered the gun and quickly drew his Sword, thrusting downwards at Capelli’s head- only narrowly missing as the soldiers was able to roll out of the way. With a roar, Joseph Capelli swung a punch at RAAM’s jaw, expecting it to flatten the Locust like the guards before- but his fist impacted against the monster’s face without budging it, causing him to yelp out in pain. RAAM swung his blade, leaving a slash across Capelli’s chest. The man drew forth his Bullseye Assault Rifle, shooting a glowing tag into the General’s neck, causing him to take a step back. Capelli knew he needed to get some distance between himself and this thing if he wanted to come out of the battle alive. Firing upwards aimlessly into the air as he ran, he managed to surprise RAAM as the hail of golden energy bolts suddenly homed in on his head and chest, tearing into him with a seemingly unending assault, sending him stumbling to one knee. Coughing up blood, the Locust tore the bullet the others were homing in on from his throat, stomping it into the ground, shattering it. Feeling as though he just had shrapnel lodged in his neck, the General staggered towards the town hall with his sword in hand. Desperately Capelli fired another burst of Bullseye fire directly at the Locust, but without the tag, the large spread and inaccuracy of the bolts left the majority of them to the sky and ground- missing their true target. Closing the gap, RAAM ripped the gun from the Sentinel’s hand, crushing it in two with his massive strength. “DIE!” It roared in its bellowing voice as it slammed its fist into Capelli’s face- his nose and jaw giving way beneath his fist. With a roar, the Locust General speared Capelli through the stomach with the blade- a blow that had killed many a man before him. Capelli gasped in pain as he struggled on the end of the blade- his life flashing before his eyes. RAAM growled in triumph as he raised the blade, prepared to let gravity and blood loss finish the job and allow him to savor the moment, but Joseph Capelli had zero intentions of giving in. Desperate, Capelli drove his knife directly into RAAM’s glowering eye, Giving him a chance to return a counter attack. As RAAM stumbled backwards outside, Capelli lifted up a nearby sledgehammer, swinging the heavy weapon into the side the General’s head with a loud crunch, driving the knife deeper in. His breathing ragged and heavy, Joseph lifted the hammer and brought it down on RAAM’s side- the chorus of snapping ribs greeting the blow. While such a weapon wouldn’t have likely wounded him past his tough skin normally, Capelli’s superhuman strength, and the heavy damage both warriors had sustained, allowed him to capitalize on his quicker speed to bring down the hammer again and again, driving the General to the ground in a flurry of blows. A final blow struck between the General’s shoulder blades, driving him down to the ground, where he barely kept himself up as he became overwhelmed by his wounds. Attempting to gain some ground, RAAM tried to raise his blade, but it was in vain, as the sledgehammer came down on his hand, crushing it and sending the blade flying to the ground. “Any final words, monster?” Capelli panted as he raised the hammer over RAAM’s head. RAAM growled as he tried to reach his blade- but he quickly realized the action was in vain, as he was too overwhelmed by his injuries to continue the fight. Desperately, he tried to swipe the hammer from Capelli’s hands shouting “For the Queen! For the HORDE!” With a shout, Capelli swung the Sledgehammer downwards, slamming into the General’s skull with a loud snapping sound as his neck broke. As the Locust fell to the ground, unable to support itself upwards anymore, Capelli continued to bring down the hammer, over and over, unable to stop himself until finally, force of the swings snapped the wooden handle, sending the hammer head hurtling across the ground. Capelli panted in a fury, the blood of both parties coating his arms and chest- the battered body beneath him barely recognizable anymore. Regaining his composure, Capelli looked outwards towards the town center- seeing the massive tunnel that the Locust had hollowed out, he grabbed for the radio on his belt. “Command, this is Capelli. Come in Command.” “This is Command.” A voice answered him back. “What’ve you got for us, soldier?” “The enemy has constructed some kind of…tunnel in the middle of this town. It goes down deeper than I could estimate. You’d need a full team to investigate any further than here- I experience heavy resistance, and I’m barely holding together.” Capelli grunted as he attempted to wipe the blood running down his forehead. “Excellent work, Capelli. We’re sending a bird to your location- a full team is going to take over from here.” The voice paused. “You’ve done your country proud.” Capelli scowled as he stared out into the horizon- the sun had just began to rise, its shining radiance beginning to push back the darkness. He leaned backwards against the Town Hall’s outside, drawing Jack’s mitten from his pocket, longingly thinking of home as he stared into it… Expert's Opinion Joseph Capelli faced a dangerous threat with General RAAM, but ultimately his superior and more advanced weaponry and his greater time spent fighting directly in the field provided him the arsenal of tools needed to counter and defeat the alien threat in a close struggle. To see original battle, votes, and weapons, click here. Battle vs. Tartarus (by Tomahawk23) No battle written WINNER: General RAAM Expert's Opinion This was a considerably easy win for RAAM, as his arsenal was generally superior, and dominated in intelligence. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Xbox Warriors